Sebevražda
by Ixi
Summary: Po filmovém konci Hannibala - doktor si jednou takhle čte noviny a uvidí článek - Clarice se pokusila o sebevraždu...
1. Kapitola 1

**Sebevražda by Ixi**

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 1**

Doktor Hannibal Lecter seděl u stolu ve své krásné a velké vile a pil ranní kávu. Zrovna mu doručili americké noviny, které doktor vždycky rád četl. Tak si je vzal a podíval se na přední stranu... o okamžik později se ozval zvuk, jak se porcelánový šálek s kávou rozbil o kachličkovou podlahu. Doktor to ale nevnímal a zíral na přední stranu amerických novin.

_**ZVLÁŠTNÍ AGENTKA FBI CLARICE STARLINGOVÁ SE POKUSILA O SEBEVRAŽDU**_

7.září zaslechli sousedé Clarice Starlingové výstřel, zavolali policii. Ta nalezla Clarice Starlingovou s prostřelenou hlavou a vzkazem _Promiň mi to. Lituji, že jsem řekla: Not in a thousand years. Odpusť mi. Miluju tě. C._ Není jasné, komu tento vzkaz Starlingová adresovala. Sanitka ji odvezla a díky rychlé hospitalizaci nezemřela. Nyní je v komatu, není jasné jestli se z něj někdy probere. Kariéra Clarice Starlingové začala skvěle před osmi lety, když s pomocí Hannibala "kanibala" Lectera chytila jiného sériového vraha - Buffalo Billa. Od té doby však klesala její kariéra směrem ke dnu, vše vyvrcholilo před pár měsíci, když velela zásahu při němž zemřelo její vinou několik agentů. Ani neúspěšný pokus zatčení Lectera 4.července její kariéru nevylepšil - byla v té době dokonce suspendována. Nezabránila ani smrti Paula Krendlera, na nehož čekala v kongresu slibná kariéra. V současné době je Starlingová v Nemocnici svaté Kateřiny na okraji Washingtonu. Nepodložené informace o tom, že byla v domě nalezena i její výpověď nepodložil ani její šéf Clint Pearshal, ani Jack Crawford, který ji kdysi za "kanibalem" Lecterem poslal. Jestliže se Starlingová někdy probere, bude pravděpodobně zavřena do nějakého ústavu...

dál článek obsahoval nedůležité informace o Lecterovi, Buffalo Billovi, přestřelce na Rybím trhu, událostech zvaných "Chesapeake", a dlouhý část věnovaná autorovi článku.

Doktor Lecter byl bez sebe. Jeho pověstné sebeovládání bylo pryč. Jen šeptal: „Clarice, Clarice, Clarice..." Nikdy si nepřipustil, že by na tom mohla být tak špatně. Jeho Clarice byla bojovnice... a jeho bojovnice to vzdala. Doktor vstal a šel si zabalit pár nejnutnějších věcí. Musel jet za svou Clarice. Musel ji vidět... FBI, neFBI.

Cestou do Washingtonu četl ten článek ještě nespočetněkrát. „Miluje mě... miluje mě... přiznala to... a pak se... Zatraceně, Clarice! Proč jsi si musela ublížit! Je tolik cest, jak mi dát vědět!"

Doktor se při navštívení Clarice nenamáhal s nějakým maskováním nebo krytím, jednoduše se setřičky zeptal, kde leží a šel do jejího pokoje. Vešel dovnitř a uviděl ji... velice klidně ležela na posteli s obvázanou hlavou. Doktor zašeptal: „Clarice, zlatíčko, proč jsi to udělala?"

Najednou se za ním ozvalo: „Ani hnout! FBI! Zvedňete ruce nad hlavu!" Doktor se otočil a uviděl zásahovku s namířenými zbraněmi a Jackieho s širokým ušklebkem. Zároveň uslyšel něco za sebou a uviděl Clarice, jak sedí s otevřenýma očima a taky na něj míří zbraní...

_... to be continued..._


	2. Kaptiola 2

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 2**

_O pár dní dříve..._

Clarice Starlingová seděla ve své kanceláři zavalené haldou papírů. Ty papíry, jako kdyby na ni doslova volaly, že tu stráví zbytek života a už nikdy nepůjde do žádné akce. Jedna část uvnitř Clarice chtěla dát výpověď a začít někde jinde, daleko od FBI, znovu - třeba s novým jménem. Ale zbytek Clarice Starlingové se nechtěl vzdát toho, pro co tolik let studovala a nasazovala v posledních letech život. Všechno by tím přišlo na zmar a něco uvnitř Clarice ten zmar nechtělo. Doufala, že se někdy FBI smiluje a dá jí nějakou šanci. Ozvalo se ťukání na dveře, Clarice vzhlédla a uviděla Jacka Crawforda. Jack Crawford byl jediný člověk (Ardelie už byla pár let mrtvá), kterému Clarice řekla, co se v Chesapeake doopravdy stalo. Jemu jedinému v FBI věřila. A teď stál ve dveřích a usmíval se na ni svým typickým úsměvem. Tím, s kterým přišel tehdy za Willem Grahamem - před tím než ho požádal aby šel za Lecterem. Tím, kterým se usmíval na Starlingovou - před tím než ji poslal poprvé za Lecterem, ale nikdo nikdy nepochopil jeho pravý význam - tedy Will ano, ale až moc pozdě. Za to Clarice ne, a tak byl teď pro ni Crawford ten nejvítanější host.

„Dobré odpoledne, pane Crawforde." řekla Clarice, i když z jejího hlasu bylo poznat, že ho za dobré nepovažuje.

„Dobré Starlingová. Přišel jsem vám učinit určitou nabídku."

Zvláštní důraz položen na slovo „nabídku" se Clarice moc nezamlouval: „Jakou?"

Crawford přišel k jejímu stolu a podal jí složku. „Starlingová, můžete to udělat, ale nemusíte ...V případě však, že ano, a že se to povede... budete okamžitě vrácena do aktivní služby a všechny ty ohavné věci ve vaší osobní složce budou vynulovány a budete přeložena ke mě do behaviorálního. Víte, kde mě najít." Povzbudivě na ni kývl a zmizel z místnosti.

Clarice se dívala na spis v její ruce: „Co v něm je - že mě za to vymažou co napáchal Krendler a přesunou do behaviorálního, kam jsem vždycky chtěla? Mám chytit Usámu? Zlikvidovat drogy z celého Washingtonu? Zakrýt prezidentovy aférky?" Clarice chvějícíma se rukama otevřela spis a začala číst.

„TO SNAD NE! CRAWFORDE, TY PARCHANTE! Jak jsi jim mohl říct, co jsem řekla JEN tobě? Ty chceš využít toho, že mě doktor... SAKRA! Ty mě chceš využít! Chceš abych se prodala za místo u tebe! Ty zatracenej..." zbytek jejího slovníku zde uvádět nebudu.

Clarice přijela vyčerpaná domů, chtěla tu Crawfordovu nabídku spálit, roztrhat, rozstřílet, rozstříhat... prostě ji zrušit, ale něco v ní - ta hloupá ambicioźní agentka - ji v tom bránilo. Spala v noci jen pár hodin, zbytek nočního času přemýšlela o Crawfordově nabídce.

„Nemůžu to dr. Lecterovi udělat!"

„A proč ne? Proč by sis nemohla spravit kariéru?"

„Protože ho miluju! A on mě taky! Ten sekáček zasekl do sebe, místo do mě!"

„A co ty lidi, které zabil a zabíjí! Když to uděláš, zacháníš nevinné životy!"

„Nevinné? On zabíjí nezdvořáky! Netvrď mi, že to, že zabil Krendlera, ti zas až tak moc vadí!"

„Ne, Krendler byl parchant, kterej nám zkazil kariéru. Ale ty ji nechceš zpět? Svoji šanci? Vzali ti ji hned na začátku - a teď máš šanci ji dostat zpátky!"

„Na začátku? Na ten začátek nám pomohl dr. Lecter! A teď nám má pomoct tím, že mu vezmeme svobodu a možná i život!"

„A co chceš dělat? Až do konce života zakládat spisy a vařit hlavounům kafe! Jiná šance už nebude! A ty to moc dobře víš!"

„A to mám zradit jediného muže, kterého jsem kdy milovala a budu milovat?"

„A v čem bude rozdíl jestli je na svobodě nebo ve vězení? Jen to, že budeš vědět, kde je a budeš ho moct navštívit a vidět, kdy budeš chtít! To, že ho chytnou pomocí zamilování je... něco jako polehčující okolnost - mohli by ho třeba zavřít do nějakého státního zařízení! No tak Clarice!"

A tak se Clarice Starlingová rozhodla obětovat svoji lásku pro svou kariéru.

Další den zašla za Crawfordem a postupně naplánovali krok po kroku... skutečeně vystřelili v jejím domě a když přijela policie, tak je instruovali, aby zavolali záchranku. Vše vypadalo velice opravdově - pro případ, že by Lecter sledoval dům. Poté byl dán článek do novin - který sepsal kdo jiný než Jackie.

A tak Clarice v téhle chvíli ležela v nemocnici, nehýbala se už hodiny, a přece pod dekou celou tu dobu svírala zbraň. Nevěděla jestli přijde, ale čím dál víc si přála, aby nepřišel. Potom slyšela otevřít dveře a vejít nějakou postavu, přála si ať to není ON.

Pak HO slyšela zašeptat: „Clarice, zlatíčko, proč jsi to udělala?" a najednou věděla... věděla, že ho miluje hrozně moc, a že je jí ta FBI někde (jo přesně tam) a chtěla být s ním někde daleko a líbat ho. Ale pak se ozvalo: „Ani hnout! FBI! Zvedňete ruce nad hlavu!" a ona si uvědomila krutou pravdu. Posadila se a namířila zbraň... a viděla ten bolest z její zrady v jeho očích... a pak místností zazněl výstřel.

_... to be continued..._


	3. Kapitola 3

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 3**

Poté co zazněl výstřel, padl Jack Crawford k zemi. Všichni (FBI i dr. Lecter) se naprosto ohromení zadívali na Clarice, která pořád svírala zbraň. Všem to zhruba ve stejnou chvíli došlo - Clarice Starlingová vystřelila na svého šéfa Jacka Crawforda, jediný, kterému se to líbilo, byl doktor Lecter. Ostatním lidem v místnosti - agentům FBI však o mnoho méně, a tak jeden z nich vystřelil na Clarice, doktor viděl jakoby zpomaleně, jak se kulka vlítla do Clarice - ne vzdálené místu jako před pár měsíci na Vergerově farmě. Doktor jako kdyby prožíval deja-vu... otočil se pomalu k muži, který vystřelil na jeho Clarice. Jeho pohled všechny agenty FBI tak přimrazil, že nebyli schopni zábránit tomu, co následovalo. Doktor vytáhl z kapsy Harpy a vrhl se na onoho muže. Prořízl mu hrdlo, agenti se však zatím vzpamatovali a jeden z nich ho praštil do hlavy svojí zbraní. Doktor ztratil vědomí.

A tak ten den hospitalizovala Nemocnice u svaté Kateřiny 3 osoby. Doktorovi udělali rentgen hlavy a se zjištěním, že nic nebylo vážně poškozeno, ho připoutali na lůžko. Clarice Starlingová a Jack Crawford prodělali oba vážnou operaci - úspěšnou. Oba stále sice nebyli mimo nebezpeči, ale Crawford na tom byl přece jen o hodně lépe. Clarice dávali lékaři tak 40 šanci na uzdravení. Agent, který vystřelil na Clarice, a na kterého posléze doktor zaútočil, samozřejmě zemřel.

Velení přebral agent Malcom Harvey, asi padesátiletý, vysoký člověk s jiskřivýma a bystrýma očima. Prošel si celý plán akce a poté začal vyslýchat agenty, kteří byli na této nepovedené operaci. Všichni vypovídali celkem podobně, Lecter přišel, vtrhli s Crawfordem dovnitř, pak se Starlingová posadila a vystřelila na Crawforda, pak jeden agent vystřelil na ni a toho Lecter zabil, ne nebylo možné reagovat dřív než se na něj Lecter vrhl, ne nevědí jestli Starlingová na Crawforda vystřelila schválně, nebo to byla nehoda, nebo vystřelila na Lectera a omylem to schytal Crawford, ano bylo nutné Lectera praštit do hlavy, ne Starlingová neměla s Crawfordem špatné vztahy - vlastně byly nejlepší, pokud šlo o lidi z FBI, měla pak pracovat u něj.

Agent Malcom Harvey byl z těch výpovědí zmatený: „Proč vlastně Lecter přišel? Záleží mu na Starlingové - zabil toho parchanta Krendlera, kterej jí zkazil kariéru, a toho co na ni vystřelil. A co ona? Mohla na něj mít v sobě dost vzteku, aby ho chtěla zastřelit a jednoduše netrefila? Je pravda, že ležela tolik hodin ve strnulé poloze, stát se to mohlo... všichni říkali, že spolu vycházeli dobře. Stejně to pro ni nevypadá nejrůžověji."

Ani jeden z hospitalizované trojice se zatím neprobral a tak se Malcom rozhodl je navštívit, začal Starlingovou... nejevila žádné známky probuzení, byla na lůžku, neměla kolem sebe žádnou ostrahu, nikdo nevěřil, že se z toho dostane. Její pojízdné lůžko bylo připravené jet kamkoliv - chtěli ji za pár hodin přemístit do jiné nemocnice, pokud do té doby umře, tak do márnice.

Potom zašel za Crawfordem, jeho šance byly o hodně lepší. Jak se na něj tak díval, tak se Crawford začal hýbat a probral se. „Co... co se stalo?"

„Starlingová vás postřelila, pane. Nevíme, jestli to bylo úmyslně nebo nehoda." odpověděl Malcolm.

„Starlingová! Nehoda, jedině nehoda, pokud by chtěla někoho z FBI zastřelit, tak já bych to určitě nebyl. Jestli ji někde držíte, tak ji pusťte. A co Lecter?"

„Víte pane. Po tom vašem zranění se to všechno jaksi... zkomplikovalo..."

„Jak to myslíte ZKOMPLIKOVALO!"

„Jeden agent na ni kvůli tomu vystřelil. Toho agenta pak zabil Lecter a Lectera pak omráčili, Starlingová nemá moc šancí a Lecter je stále v bezvědomí."

„CO!"

Malcolm Harvey mu to ještě tak pětkrát zopakoval a přidal podrobnosti. To, že byl Crawford překvapený, bylo slabé slovo.

Pak se agent Harvey vydal za dr. Lecterem. Podíval se na něj, na „speciálním" lůžko byl připoután řemeny, měl je na rukách, nohách a jeden velký přes hruď. Ostraha tu nebyla. Nejevil žádné známky, že by byl při vědomí. Harvey řekl, snad jen tak pro sebe, snad jako otázku: „Jak je, doktore?"

Doktor Lecter pomalu otevřel oči a podíval se na agenta Harveyho: „Dobré odpoledne, Malcolme."

_... to be continued..._


	4. Kapitola 4

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 4**

Malcolm se uchechtl: „Tak přece jenom jste při vědomí, doktore?" Ale přece jen o pár desítek centimetrů couvl. Pohled doktora, i když byl sám doktor přivázaný, mu nedělal dobře... tedy ne, že by se tím nějak lišil od ostatních lidí.

„Co tady děláš, Malcolme?" řekl doktor Lecter hlasem, který nepřipouštěl odmlouvání ani vytáčky.

Malcolm čekal, že se doktor zeptá a chtěl původně odpovědět: „A co by jste tak tipnul, doktore?" ale jakmile uslyšel tón hlasu, kterým se doktor zeptal, věděl, že bude muset s pravdou ven: „No, po nehodě, která se stala Jacku Crawfordovi, jsem převzal velení."

„Nehodě?"

„No, ano. Doktore, co myslíte, vystřelila Starlingová omylem, nebo vystřelila na vás a netrefila se?"

„Co je s ní?"

Doktorův hlas při té otázce už nebyl typický Lecterovský hlas, takže do dalo Malcolmovi trochu odvahy: „To by jste chtěl vědět co? Kanibal se nám zamil..."

„Malcolme." přerušil ho doktor. Jediné slovo (samozřejmě typickým Lecterovským hlasem, ještě o něco dokonce stupňovaným) stačilo aby Malcolmovi naskočila husí kůže a uvědomil si svou chybu.

„Omlouvám se, doktore. No operace proběhla v pořádku, ale není na tom dobře. Doktoři jí nedávají moc šancí."

„A Jackie?"

„Ten je v pořádku, zrovna jsem s ním mluvil."

„Kdy jsi zabil pravého Malcolma Harveyho?"

„Před desíti lety. Pracoval pro FBI jako informátor - takže skoro nikdo ho dobře neznal. No a já jsem jeho kariéru hodně vylepšil. Nemůžu za to, doktore. Po tom co vás zavřeli, už jsem nenašel žádnýho psychiatra, kterej by dosahoval vašich kvalit. Všichni to byli úplní hlupáci a nerozumněli mi..."

„Proč zrovna někdo z FBI Malcolme? Vždycky jsi se radši vydával za nějaké... podřadnější živly. A jaktože jsi to vydržel deset let?"

„No, říkal jsem, že byl informátor, takže jsem si myslel, že je to nějakej - jak říkate - podřadnej živel. No já vlastně taky nevím, jaktože jsem to vydržel tak dlouho. Asi proto, že můžu na akci zabít kohokoliv a ještě za to dostanu medajli. Taky můžu mlátit a mučit vězně... jen tak beztrestně."

„Malcolme, vidím, že moje hodiny velice postrádáš. Co bys tomu řekl, kdybychom s tím zase začali?"

„Jako přes mříže ve věznici?"

„Na svobodě by mi to vyhovovalo více."

„Chcete po mě, abych vás pustil?"

„Ano."

„Doktore, vy víte, že to neudělám."

Samozřejmě, že to doktor věděl. A věděl, co chce Malcolm udělat, snažil se získat čas, ale ty řemeny byly utaženy příliš těsně. „A co chceš dělat, Malcolme?"

„No, vzhledem k tomu, že jste jediná osoba na světě, které se bojím a která zná moji pravou identitu a jejím prozrazením by mi mohla zkazit kariéru nebo dokonce i život... vás asi zastřelím... při pokusu o útěk. Věřte mi, že nikdo vás nebude postrádat a vrtat se v tom, proč by jste měl mít u sebe dva nože a jaktože na něj agenti nepřišli... a já? Já dostanu pochvalu... není to paradoxní?"

Odpovědí mu byl jen doktorův pohled. Malcolmovi se sevřel žaludek, když ho uviděl, ale přesto na doktora namířil zbraň. Místností třeska rána a Malcolm padl mrtev k zemi. „Další deja-vu." pomyslel si doktor. „To je už podruhé v jednom dni, co jsem si myslel, že má kulka zasáhnout mě - a přitom zasáhla někoho, kdo na mě mířil zbraní." Doktor se podíval do dveří na svého zachránce a uviděl... Jacka Crawforda...

Jack se zakřenil, když uviděl doktorův pohled. Přišel k posteli a začal doktorovi rozvazovat pouta...

_... to be continued..._


	5. Kapitola 5

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 5**

Hannibal se na Jacka, který rozvazoval jeho pouta, dost zvláštně. „Jacku?"

Jack uvolnil i poslední řemen: „Hannibale?"

„Proč? Proč teď Jacku?"

„Promiň, měl jsem to udělat už před patnácti lety... ale ty a Bella... to jsem prostě nezvládl. Ale když jsem tě viděl teď s Clarice... došlo mi to. Můžeš chodit?"

„Pokusím se." Doktor se postavil a zkusil pár kroků. Šlo mu to dobře. Začali se přesouvat k místnosti, kde byla Clarice.

Jack začal: „Co byl vlastně Malcolm zač?"

„Co jsi slyšel?"

„Všechno."

„No, tak z toho jsi to mohl vyvodit - Malcolm byl můj pacient. Kromě sadistých úchylek potřeboval občas někoho zabít a vydávat se za jeho osobu. Je pravda to, že na tom Clarice není dobře?"

„Jo, to je. Mimochodem to, že na mě kvůli tobě vystřelila..."

„To měla udělat už dávno, Jacku."

„Možná, ale jak jí to všechno vysvěltíme, když se probere?"

„No, asi jí řekneme pravdu Jacku, nebo jsi už zapomněl, co to je?"

„Nech toho, nemám na to náladu."

„Pokusím se Jacku, stejně je zvláštní, že Clarice nikdy nebylo divné, že jsem přišel za Willem, Chiltonem... ale za tebou ne..."

„No, upřímě řečeno, mě taky... po tom, co jsem tě zradil..."

„Zradil Jacku? Ty mě? Jen jsi prostě nic nedělal, to bylo všechno. To já a Bella jsme zradili tebe Jacku, omlouvám se."

Došli k místnosti, kde byla Clarice a vešli dovnitř.

„Starlingová?" zeptal se Crawford.

Nic.

„Clarice?" zeptal se doktor.

Clarice otevřela oči a rychle se posadila. Potom začala zírat na Crawforda a doktora, kteří stáli klidně vedle sebe, jako by se nechumelilo.

Clarice klouzala pohledem z jednoho na druhého a doufala, že jí to aspoň jeden vysvětlí.

Crawford řekl: „Víte Starlingová... nemáme moc času, takže s ním vypadněte z budovy a taky radši ze států... Hannibal vám to vysvětlí - jo a příště, až mě uvidíte, tak na mě radši nestřílejte, třeba se někdy sejdeme při večeři." Mrkl na ni a s úsměvem vyšel z pokoje.

Hannibal k ní přišel, sklonil se k ní, políbil ji a vzal ji do náručí. Clarice se k němu přitiskla jak nejvíc to šlo a užívala si tu těsnou blízkost. Hannibal ji vynesl z budovy a šel na parkoviště, kde bylo zaparkováno jeho auto - které ještě agenty nenapadlo hledat, a protože sebou Hannibal neměl žádné doklady, tak na něj ani nikdy nepřijdou. Otevřel dveře svého černého jaguáru a posadil Clarice na sedadlo pro spolujezdce. Sám pak obešel auto, nasedl a vyjel.

Nemluvil, a tak byla Clarice pár minut zticha, ale pak to nevydržela: „Doktore!"

„Clarice, ocenil bych oslovení Hannibale a tykání." mrkl na ni doktor.

Clarice mírně zavrčela: „Budu VÁM říkat DOKTORE tak dlouho, dokud mi tohle všechno nevysvětlíte!"

Hannibal se zhluboka nadechl: „Dobře, Clarice. Pokud jde o moje... zvláštní chutě, tak jsem nebyl sám, kdo je v době před mým zatčením se mnou provozoval. Opravdu ti nikdy nebylo divné, že mizeli lidé, kteří měli společnou věc - mě jako psychologa a nikdo si toho nevšimnul? Musel to krýt někdo v FBI. A tím někým byl Jack Crawford, on a jeho žena Bella sdíleli moje zvláštní chutě a kryli jsme se navzájem. No ale pak jsme se jednou s Bellou sblížili trochu víc, Jack měl zrovna hodně práce s mým případem a tak nás párkrát nechal večeřet samy dva. No a Bella a já... nešlo o nic vážného, Bella milovala Jacka, ale prostě se to stalo... no a Jack se to dozvěděl. Proto nic neudělal, když na to Will přišel. Belle dokázal odpustit, ale mě ne. Tedy, až do dneška - když nás dva viděl, mimochodem Clarice... tohle všechno, co se dnes stalo..."

Clarice ho přerušila: „Dok... tedy Hannibale, omlouvám se. Nejdřív jsem chtěla tu nabídku hodit Jackovi na hlavu, ale pak... zachovala jsem se hloupě. Promiň."

Hannibal zastavil a posunul se blíže ke Clarice: „To nic, Clarice. Víš, když budeš chtít, mohu se pro tebe vzdát svých zvláštních chutí i zabíjení."

Potom ji políbil, dlouze a velice něžně. A pak Clarice Starlingová zašeptala: „Nemusíš... a mohli by jsme dnes na veřeři pozvat Clint Pearshalla prosím?"

**The End **


End file.
